


Little Blue and Red Monster

by TheLifeTheFife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeTheFife/pseuds/TheLifeTheFife
Summary: When Maggie misinterprets a scene between Alex and Supergirl on the T.V. her insecurities come out to play.





	1. Chapter 1

Maybe Detective Sawyer wasn’t completely immune to the glamor of superheroes like she always tried to be. So maybe she was pulled away from her desk, filling out still more paperwork, to watch the live feed of Supergirl stopping an Gugorian attack downtown on the precinct’s outdated break room television.

A group had already been sent out to assist the heroine, and though Maggie had already been in the cruiser, the chief had pulled her out. She was still recovering from her shoulder he claimed. She had tried to argue that she was off the pain meds and Alex’s stitches had already fallen out, but he wouldn’t have any of it. The least she could do now was watch the action from back here. And protect her oh-so-wounded shoulder.

On the T.V. Supergirl slammed the Gugorian into a black SUV, two figures scrambling out from behind it as the car crushed under the aliens weight. _DEO_ , Maggie thought, but then leaned closer into the screen. No one else was in the break room with her, the rest either on the scene or still tucked in their cubicles, so there was no one around to hear her gasp when the camera spanned a little closer to the figures and Maggie caught sight of her friend-newly-turned-girlfriend.

She should have known Alex would be there; she was always with Supergirl. Still, knowing she was there—in danger—just made Maggie pay all the more attention to the fight. No longer caring about the super hero, she cursed for the camera to pan so she could see Alex.

The shot had been too quick when she was running from behind the SUV. Maggie hadn’t been able to tell. Was she hurt? Did she need help?

Maggie had almost grabbed her keys and started towards her motorcycle when in a few deft moves Supergirl finally knocked the Gugorian unconscious. The camera zoomed in closer to woman standing over the gigantic alien body lying in the middle of the street, but she didn’t stay there long.

Alex was back on the screen, grabbing Supergirl’s hand and yanking her to the side, where she probably thought they wouldn’t be seen as much. She was wrong. The newscaster couldn’t pick up their audio, but Maggie didn’t need it. She could see the concern in every muscle of her girlfriend’s body as she scanned the heroine for injuries. Supergirl laughed and looked like she was trying to brush her off, before Alex gave her a long look that made her stop. Maggie had been on the other side of that look before; it hadn’t been a pleasant experience.

But then Alex pulled Supergirl into what would have been a bone crushing hug to any human and stayed there, resting her head on the other woman’s shoulder. Something sparked quickly in Maggie, but she shoved it down before she could even process what it had been.

“A new development folks,” the newscaster’s perky voice came over the speakers, “it appears Supergirl had a new friend. Could it be that the long whispered rumors are true?” The camera zoomed in impossibly closer until the picture became grainy on the T.V. “Could Supergirl have found herself a girlfriend?”

Maggie punched the power button on the remote harder than was necessary and went back to her paperwork.

 *******

It wasn’t until a few hours later that Maggie’s phone buzzed with a text from Alex.

Danvers: We still on for your inaugural game night tonight?

              Maggie couldn’t help but smile at the message, even if her fingers had been nervously drumming on her desk all afternoon. Only Alex would use words like inaugural in a text.

              Her fingers hovered over the phone, trying to think of a reply. She was being ridiculous, she knew, but that stupid newscaster’s voice had been tugging at her brain all day. _Could Supergirl have found herself a girlfriend?_ Ugh, for the first time in her life she wished people could just be a little more stuck in the gal pal mindset.

                             Me: I’ll be there

              Maggie sent off the message before she could think about it anymore. She really needed to focus on these idiotic reports if she really was going to be there for game night.

 *******

“Are you really sure you’re okay with it?” Alex fretted over the Clue board. She had knocked over Colonel Mustard twice already because her hands were shaking.

              “Hey.” Kara grabbed her by the biceps if only so Professor Plum didn’t meet the Colonel’s fate. “You guys have been together for almost a month, and the way you two are going it’s going to be a lot longer.” Alex smiled at that idea. She really hoped it would be a lot longer, too. “You trust her, I trust her.”

              Alex had danced around when to tell Maggie about Kara since they had got together, until Kara had practically yelled at her sister to just spill the beans already a few days ago. So tonight Maggie was coming to game night—a big enough milestone in itself—and Kara wasn’t changing out of her super-suit. Or at least the sweatpants wouldn’t make an appearance until after round one of Clue.

              Alex didn’t know why she was particularly nervous about her girlfriend seeing her sister in all her caped glory. It wasn’t like Maggie hadn’t made her acceptance of aliens clear from the start. She guessed this was just one time she didn’t want to be Alex Danvers, Supergirl’s sister. She just wanted to be Alex Danvers. Well, maybe Alex Danvers, Maggie Sawyer’s girlfriend, had a nice ring to it too.

Alex took a deep steadying breath, squeezing her sister’s hand for confidence, as Winn opened the apartment door at Maggie’s knock. “I’m sorry I’m late, there was this repor--” Detective Sawyer cut herself off when she saw her girlfriend, hand in hand with National City’s biggest superhero right in front of her.

Struck still for a moment, her brain tried to catch up with her emotions, her forehead scrunching at the force.

“Maggie…” Alex stepped forward, reaching out to calm the detective, but she was too slow. Maggie turned on her heal and spun right out of the apartment, not bothering to close the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

“Maggie! Wait!” Alex chased her down the hall. She had prepared herself for a reaction, but she hadn’t thought it would go this bad. “Maggie, hold up! Come on, I can explain.”

              The cop skidded to stop. “What,” she snapped. The way she said it, it didn’t sound like a question.

              “Maggie…” The detective could hardly stand the hurt in her girlfriend’s voice, but she was too angry to do anything about it at the moment.

              “I mean,” Alex continued when she saw that Maggie wasn’t going to say anything else. She had told her she could explain, but she didn’t actually know if she could. Maggie already knew Kara was adopted, what else was there? “Her cousin, Superman, he dropped her off with my parents when we were just kids. I mean we grew up together. She’s the reason I joined the DEO. I wanted to tell you sooner, but you have to understand--”

              “No Alex, I don’t have to understand,” Maggie cut her off. “I do not have to stand here and listen to you. When you said you were ready for a relationship, I didn’t believe you. I knew what it was like, freshly out. I knew you would fall for anything that would walk up to you and say she’s a lesbian. But I thought, hey what the heck? I haven’t liked a girl like this in years. Maybe this one will be different.” Maggie huffed, trying to catch her breath. She knew if she looked at Alex she wouldn’t be able to stop the lump in her throat from becoming audible, so she didn’t see when the other girl shrunk away from her. “God, you’ve got a lot to learn,” Maggie shook her head, willing her eyes to stop burning, “but pro tip: don’t tell the girlfriend about the other woman.”

              She started to walk away again—she needed to get out of here, before she made a bigger fool of herself—but Alex caught her by the arm. “The what?!” Alex screamed so loud, Maggie was sure Kara’s neighbors were going to be poking their heads through their doors any minute.

              “Alex, please, playing dumb really isn’t cute anymore.”

              “You’ve got it wrong.”

              Maggie didn’t know why, maybe it was Alex’s huge brown eyes, but she let herself be pulled forward. Glancing everyway, to make sure that none of the neighbors actually had come out into the hallway Alex whispered in ear with fierce determination, “Supergirl is my _sister. Kara_ is Supergirl.”

              There was silence for a moment; Alex waiting to let Maggie process.

              “Oh,” she said at last. “Oh.” Another pause. Then, like she was steeling herself, like she could pretend like she hadn’t been about to cry seconds ago, Maggie slapped Alex softly on the arm. “Well you should’ve led with that, Danvers. Would’ve saved us both a lot of trouble. Come on, the others are probably waiting for us inside.”

              If this had been her first reaction, if those words had come before any of the pained and anger-filled ones from moments before, Alex would have let them both just walk back inside and start the game of Clue. But they hadn’t.

              “Maggie, wait.” Alex stopped her again. She wasn’t going to let her out of this conversation. “What did you think was going on?” She didn’t really have to ask, so when Maggie just looked at her shoes and didn’t answer, she asked, “Did you really think I would cheat on you?”

              “A hot broad like you could get all the girls,” Maggie joked, deflecting the question.

              “Maggie…”

              “Would you stop saying my name like that?” This was not an in-the-middle-of-the-hall conversation. It was a _now_ conversation though, “I was wrong. I’m sorry.”

              “I would never, ever, do something like that.”

              “Yeah, well that’s what they all say, isn’t it Danvers?” Maggie shrugged. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have blamed you so fast. I’m a detective. I should know better.” Shaking her head, Maggie stepped out of Alex’s embrace. “God, my whole life I base everything off hard facts, and then you come in and” she threw her hands up in the air, “I can’t think straight.” She scoffed humorlessly at her own unintended pun.

              “It’s fine. You’re fine,” Alex wrapped her slowly in a soft hug until she could feel Maggie met against her. They stood there for a while, just breathing in each other’s scents, until Alex finally felt her girlfriend’s breathe return to its normal slow and steady rate.

              She wanted to let her stay like this, calm and content, but she couldn’t. She had to know, “Has… did someone…cheat on you before?” She asked softly into Maggie’s hair. She could feel her body tense beneath her hands.

              “A few times,” she mumbled, like it wasn’t important. Like a few times she tripped in front of her boss or a few times she had toilet paper stuck to her shoe.

              “I’m so sorry.” What else could she say? What else did you say to your girlfriend with puffy eyes when she admitted to something like that? God, she wanted to hunt down whoever had hurt her and ear them piece by—but that wasn’t where she was needed right now. She was needed right here, and she was going to be here.

              Maggie pulled back just enough so they could see each other’s faces. “You’ll find I have a history of choosing the wrong girls, Danvers.”

              “Well, I hope you didn’t choose wrong this time.”

              “Mmm,” Maggie hummed, leaning in ever so slightly, “definitely not.”

              Alex felt her stomach fly when their lips brushed so softly she wouldn’t know they were there if it weren’t for the rest of her body being thrown into hyper-drive. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she pulled her in tighter, needing more as the cop’s hands found their way through her hair. “I love you,” Maggie breathed against her mouth.

              Suddenly, Alex was frozen. Only then did Maggie realize wat she had said. She hadn’t meant to. She just couldn’t help the words spilling out of her. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean…I just…” she was rambling, but she needed to fill space. She needed Alex to stop having that look on her face, that shock and bewilderment, and she needed her to say something. “I know it’s fast, I just thought, but then, Alex?”

              She stared at her for a few moments longer, seconds that seemed to last ages. “Is it true?”

              “Of course it’s true, you dummy. You’re you.” Maggie tried to make light of it. She didn’t need Alex to say it back. She could wait as long as Alex needed, but she did need her not to be scared away, because she couldn’t do life without Alex again. Not after this month. Not after she knew how amazing she made her life.

              Alex smiled, and Maggie almost sighed with relief. The agent pulled in her in for one last breath-taking kiss. “I love you too, Margaret Sawyer.”

              “Hey,” Kara banged open the door, giving them both a jolt, “if you two are done with the gooey stuff, the ice cream is melting. And I kind of need to start kicking your butts.”

              Maggie laughed so loud that it rang in Alex’s ear and pulled her in through the door by her hand.

              “We are going to have a long talk about the ethics that come with superpowers tomorrow,” Alex hissed in her sister’s ear before following her girlfriend to the couch and the most epic game of Clue ever played.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking through this one with me, you have been great. Please leave your thoughts in the comments, especially if you have any ideas on how I might improve next time. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
